


My Monster

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Creepypasta <br/>Characters: Laughing Jack, Jeff the Killer, Ticci Toby, Slenderman<br/>Relationship: Laughing Jack/reader <br/>Request: do you write lauging jack? I couldnt find any. No plot in mind tho</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Monster

Sneaking along the hallway, you made little to no noise as you bit your lip.   
You were going to Laughing Jacks room but if you got caught by Slender, you would pay for it. Even though you had never been caught before.   
Reaching the door, you knock gently but open the door anyway and slip inside, a smirk on your face. It was 3 in the morning and you were just back from a hunt. Jack, however, would have been back by 12 so he was probably asleep. But you couldn’t wait till morning.   
“Jack?” You whispered into the darkness, sneaking across the room. You knew the lay out of his room like the back of your hand so you were able to walk through the darkness without difficultly. Reaching his bed, you could see the gentle outline of his broad shoulder gently rising and falling with breaths. Smiling, you half hated yourself for having to wake him for your own selfish needs, but you then thought of his smiling face made it all better in your mind. He was facing the wall on his side so you walked to the bed.  
“jack?” You Whispered, crawling onto the bed and pushing him slightly.   
You pull him back so that he rolled onto his face. Instantly, you knew something was wrong. His normally peaceful face was contorted into what you could only describe as pain. You normally kept your distance because Jack, while would never hurt you, had very sharp fingers that resembled claws.   
“Jack?” You place one hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder, trying to wake him from his slumber. He started to shake his head, his mouth opening slightly.   
“No.” He moaned in his sleep, his voice breaking slightly as you started to get more worried.   
“Jack, please, wake up.” You leaned down so you were closer to his ear.   
“[y/n].” Jack mumbled, making you jump back and smile, thinking he was awake. But his eyes were still squeezed shut, making you wonder why he was saying your name in his sleep. What was he dreaming?   
“Jack, its me? Come on, I need you to wake up. I’ve got something to show you.” You try to make your voice sound normal, but inside you were worried.   
“No, you are not my [y/n].” He snarled, his sharp teeth baring.   
“I am. Come on, Jack, i-“ A loud growl escaped his throat.   
A claw slapping you across the face cut you off and threw you across the room, slamming you against the room.   
There was a loud crash as the mirror on the wall shattered against your back, instantly making you scream as the shards cut your back and arm. You fell to the floor, pain coursing through your body.   
You could feel the blood running down the side of your face and your back as light flooded the room from the door being thrown open.   
“[y/n]!” Slenderman was in front of you as Jeff and Toby followed him in the room, turning on the light.   
You blinked, your eyes adjusting to the light as Slender crouched down in front of you. Over his shoulder, you saw Jack shoot up in his bed, blinking and looking around in confusion. His eyes landed on you. Jeff then blocked Jeff from your view as he looked at you.   
“Jesus, [y/n]. What happened?” Jeff leaned down, pushing your hair out of your face so he could look at the 5 long, deep scratches down your right cheek.   
“Those look like Jacks-“ Toby trailed off as he turned to look in Jack direction, who you could only assume was still in his bed.   
Why wasn’t he coming to check on you?   
“[y/n]. I need you to come with me to the Kitchen. We need to get the shards out of your back.” Slender went to stand up but as you attempted to do the same, the pain was too much and you had to collapse back to the ground with a yelp.   
“Here, we’ll help.” Jeff hooked your arm around his shoulder on one side and Toby took the other side. You held back the cries of pain which made tears form in the corner of your eyes and run down your cheeks.   
As toby and Jeff hauled you out of the room, you caught Jack out of the corner of your eye. He was staring at you, his mouth hanging open.   
\----- time skip-------  
Slender had managed to remove all the mirror shards from your back while Jeff had cleaned the cuts on your face. Luckily, you were wearing a black, strappy top which he could push up so you didn’t have to sit in your bra in front of the boys. BY 5 you were clean and ready to go to bed. Slender didn’t even scold you for going into Jacks room. But you thought that was because he could see how much pain you were in, both physically and emotionally.   
All the time while they worked, you sat in silence staring at the wall, occasionally blinking back tears. Both Jeff and Toby exchanged worried glances as they left the room. Slender wrapped bandages around your mid-section then quickly tidied up the bloody cloths and tissues before asking if you needed help getting changed for bed. You declined, saying it was okay. You thanked him then headed up stairs to your room.   
As you reached your room, you paused and looked down the corridor to Jacks room. you could see the light was still on which meant he was still up since he hates light when he sleeps. You couldn’t help but feel a little hurt that he hadn’t come out to see how you were. Sure, he was probably in shock but once he came around, you would have thought he would have run down the stairs to see if you were okay.   
Staring at his room, you feel in your pocket of your hoodie to see if you still had your surprise for him.   
Despite what had happened, you couldn’t help but wonder why he had been dreaming about you. Walking over to his door, you gently knock on his door. When your knock was ignored, you tried the door handle but found it was locked.   
“Jack?” You half whispered, knowing Jeff would kill you if he heard you hadn’t went straight to your room.   
You heard something fall in the room so you knew he was still there.   
“Go away.” His voice called out, but it wasn’t a demand but more as if he were begging. You heard another clatter which made you jump back from the door a little. Then you realised he must be cleaning up the mirror or something like that. Knowing how stubborn he was, you bend down and take out a small lock picking kit you kept on you. You were good at picking the locks of any door and doing it with next to no sound so when the door swung open, you heard a shatter. But it was worse than you thought.   
As you entered the room, you instantly gasped. The mirror shards had been spread across the room. There was claw marks on all the walls and all the items of the room had either been broken or were lying on the floor. Jack was standing in the farthest corner next to his bed, which was in just as bad a condition as the rest of the room. He was panting heavily and staring at you with wide eyes.   
“Jack?” You gently started to walk towards him, stepping over everything.   
“Don’t.” He begs, shrinking back into the corner, his hands held out as if it would stop you coming towards. His eyes were staring at the gashes on your face as if it was killing him to look at them.  
“I know you didn’t mean it, Jack. It was an accident.” You continued to walk towards him, offering him a soft smile to try and reassure him you were okay.   
“I didn’t mean it.” He whispered, sliding down the wall so he was sitting with his knees pulled up against his chest. You had never seen him like this. He seemed do broken and distraught over what had happened.   
“I know you didn’t, Jack.” You reach him, kneeling in front of him and gently reaching out to stroke away a strand of his jet black hair and run your fingers over his cheek. He shuddered at the touch and slowly reached up to place his hand over yours, his eyes closing. You smile to yourself. He was so handsome and you knew he regretted with every fibre of his body what had happened. He had been beating himself up ever since you had been taken by Jack and Toby.   
You saw tears appearing in his eyes as they opened to stare at you.   
In one quick movement, he jumps forward at you, his long arms wrapping around your smaller frame and pulled you against him, his face buried into your neck.   
“Why are you doing this, [y/n]? I am a monster. I hurt you.” He whimpers into your neck as you felt his tears running down your neck and shoulder. You were a little shocked at what had happened. Jack had never been this way before. But he was forgetting something.  
“jack, we are all monsters here.” You giggle as you pull back to look at him. You then remembered your little treat for him. You pull bac so you were kneeling in front of him and fished the small bag out of your pocket, presenting it to him proudly. “I found these when I was out tonight.” You tell him as you push the bag into his hands. He stares at you with a confused look before opening the small bag to reveal a small amount of sweets. These sweets weren’t just any sweets though. They were almost impossible to find and they had been the first thing Jack had offered you when you first came into the house. That was where your friendship had started. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he looked back to you.  
He stares at you, his eyes falling on the scratched down your cheek.   
He gingerly raises his hand to brush over the skin that wasn’t cut, the pain obvious In his eyes.   
“What were you dreaming about?” You ask, trying to move the conversation. He seems to hesitate and look away. You could have sworn you saw him blush but you couldn’t be sure.   
While you had a close relationship with everyone in the house, there had been something else between you and Jack. You were each others go to when it came to double missions or even just to hang out. He would be very protective when you did go out on killing sprees and if someone who you were hunting should try to hurt you, he would make sure they paid. Then he would bring you their bodies to dispose of them how you wished. Over the years, you had developed deep feeling for Jack and you were sure he had the same for you. At least, everyone in the house said he did. Jeff said it was obvious and he was never the way he was around you with anyone else. He went out of his way to make sure you were happy and safe which made you love him even more. This thought went through your head as you watched him think. You loved him. You had never realised it before but you truly did love him. With all your heart.   
“I- you were here, but it wasn’t you. It was someone who looked like you and I-I didn’t know what to do. Then-“ He trailed off, obviously remembering when he had woke up an hurt you.   
“You kept saying “I wasn’t your [y/n]”. Is that how you see me? As yours?” You gently ask, smile at him. Jack looked at you, his eyes widening as he realised he had been speaking in his sleep. You could see him debating in his mind what to say. He then signs and loosens his grip on you.   
“Yeah, I see you as mine.” Jack whispers, looking away from you before his eyes widen. “Not in a possessive way!” he holds up his hands as he realises how it sounds but you just giggle and glance away from him, this time it was your time to blush.   
“I see you as mine as well.” You look at him through your eyelashes.   
For a moment, jack stares at you as he takes in your words as if he was hearing something that was important. You lean into him slowly which he mirrored, holding his breath.   
The closer Jack got to your face, his tilted his own so his pointed nose wouldn’t poke you in the face and ruin the moment.   
But the second your lips touched his, fireworks erupted under your skin. Jack pulled you close as his lips moved against yours in a slow and passionate kiss.   
Jack continued to kiss you until you ran out of breath and pulled away, smiling and looking away from him with a blush. Jack just continued to smile at you. He didn’t know and he would never fully understand why you came back to him after what had happened and what he had done to you but he did understand one thing. He was totally in love with you.   
Your eyes had fell on his mangled bed and the mess around the room.   
“Do you want to stay with me tonight? And we can clean in here up tomorrow?” You ask, nodding to the door. Jack nodded and you both stood up. Jack took the sweets and placed them in his chest of draws, obviously wanting to keep them safe. When you started to the door, you felt a hand wrap around your own and you squeezed his hand, smiling.   
Just as you opened the door, you were met with two menacing figures with crossed arms.   
“Jeff? Toby? Everything okay?” You ask, your eyes wide as you realised you were a deer caught in headlights. They looked at each other then back to you and Jack, both equally unimpressed. Normally, they hated each other, but it would seem they had just found some common ground. Which was both a good and a bad thing.   
“We thought you said you were going to your bed.” Jeff said, earning a nod from Toby.   
“well, technically , I said I was going to bed, I didn’t specify if it was my bed.” You hear a slight chuckle from Jack behind you at your explanation so you lightly jabbed him in the ribs. Apparently, you explanation had tickled Toby as well since when he chuckled, Jeff mirrored your jab to the ribs.   
“Listen, [y/n], we just don’t want you to get hurt.” Jeff turned serious, stepping closer to you.   
“I wont hurt her!” Jack nearly shouted, obviously angry that Jeff had said that as he moved so he was standing between you and Jack.   
“Really, so those gashes down her face was because she wanted to be beautiful like me?” Jeff said while he stared at Jack with the death stare. You felt Jack tense up and he turned his head to look at your cheek. You saw the sadness and self hate in his eyes as he turns his full body to face you, his hand coming up to cup your good cheek.   
This soft moment was witnessed by both Toby and Jeff but you didn’t care. You raised your hand to place it over Jacks hand, smiling up at him.   
“I didn’t mean to.” He breathed, more to you than to the others, but they heard. You heard Toby sigh and step in front of Jeff.   
“We know, but we don’t want to see her get hurt again.” Toby tugs on Jacks arm, trying to get him to look away from you. You heard Jeff sigh and saw him pull Toby back.   
“If you hurt her on more time, we wont be so easy, Jack. No matter what the circumstances.” Jeff growled as Jack turned to look at the two, nodding to show he fully understood what it meant.   
They both returned the nod and then smiled at you. You gave them a small wave and they went to their bedrooms.   
“Well, that was fun.” You couldn’t help but giggle as you take Jacks hand and drag him to your room. He follows you, smiling a little to himself as you pull him inside your room.   
Jack made his way over to your bed and sat on it, waiting for you as you slip into your bathroom to change into PJs and go back into the room. Walking over to the bed, you pull back the covers and climb inside. Jack followed, covering you both up with the covers. Because of your back, you couldn’t lie on your back, so you lay on your side with your head on Jacks shoulder and your arms wrapped around him. He seemed to wrap around your body in a protective manner.   
“My monster.” You giggle, leaning up to place a kiss on Jacks cheek. He turned his head so he could peck your lips.   
“My little monster.” He chuckled before the two of you fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
